


[단편] 모노-레일 Mono-Rail

by fanfictioning



Series: [단편] [5]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictioning/pseuds/fanfictioning
Summary: 매일, 매일.





	[단편] 모노-레일 Mono-Rail

# AU

 

 

***

매일,

매일

***

 

 

 

 

 

0.

잿빛.

도시는 회색

잿빛.

모노톤의 콘트리트

빌딩 사이를 매우는 뿌연

미세먼지구름

스모그로 가득찬 도시의 인간은

마음조차

모노톤인듯

 

 

1.

개미.

개미같다.

인간은, 일정 규모 이상의 인간들을 협소한 공간에 모아넣으면,

그거지

아우슈비츠.

그런데 말야,

매일

매일

출근하면서

그런 느낌 안 드는걸까,

매일 도살당하려 실려가는,

동물같다고, 우리 모두.

아니면, 벌써

잊어버렸을까.

인간이 어땠는지,

바빌론Babylon의 마천루가 결계처럼,

대도시에 솟아오르기 전에. 어땠을까,

그런 삶은.

도시 이전의

인간은.

 

 

2.

하루

하루하루

어제

어제오늘

오늘내일

어제오늘내일

매일매일

똑같은 것을 반복하면서 산다는 것,

아니지.

사는게.

인간이

아니지.

기계지.

그런데,

다 그러고 사니까, 마치

나만 미친 듯.

어느 날 보았다,

한 명. 뛰어내렸더군.

타이밍도 완벽.

마지막도,

기계처럼.

사람들이 조금 웅성거리더니, 어느새.

조용. 이미 생활의 일부가 된듯.

또, 한 명.

가는구나.

마치 다음에는 자기 차례일지도 모르니까,

그렇게. 우리는,

부자연의 자연스러움을

받아들였다.

 

 

3.

객차 안의 인간들은, 아무도

눈을 마주치지 않는다.

감추는 걸까, 무서운 걸까, 모두들 눈을 마주치기 시작하면 하겠지.

살육Massacre,

아니면

섹스Orgy.

뭐, 어느 쪽이든 상관없겠지.

나중에 치우는 건 똑같지 않나,

붉은 액체든, 하얀 액체든.

고약한 냄새가 진동하겠지. 그리고, 또

똑같은 객차의 사람들로,

내일도, 또

똑같이.

 

미치지 않는 게, 이미.

미쳐버린 듯.

오늘도, 난

모노-레일을 탔다.

어제와 같은 오늘을 꿈꾸며.

 

4.

그런데,

무언가 다른

달라.

오늘은, 이상하다.

한 명의 시선이, 줄곧

나를.

나를 향한다.

...

뭐지.

키도 180은 넘겠네, 왜 저렇게 크데.

안 그래도 또래보다 작은 키로 쪼임을 당하던 나이기에, 더

아씨

왜 쳐다보는거야.

게다가...

잘 생겼잖아.

얼굴에 뭐 묻었나,

손거울을 보기에는, 이미 객차 안은.

가득 찬 상태.

숨을 쉬는 것 조차, 힘들다.

왜 마스크를 다 쓰고 있는지, 알겠지.

애써 시선을 피하고 그렇게 한 두 정거장, 지나갔다.

밀리고, 밀려서.

어느새 구석으로.

오히려, 이 곳이 편하다.

이렇게, 내가 내릴 곳까지. 그리고,

똑같은 학교에서, 비슷한 생활, 어제와 같은 오늘이 반복...

될 줄 알았는데.

아뿔싸.

구석으로 밀려왔는데, 내 앞에는.

아까

그 놈.

뭐지.

뭐야, 내가 타겟이었나.

뭐지, 뭐지.

갑자기 무서워진다.

뭐가?

아무 말 없이, 나를 지긋이

쳐다보는데. 내 심장이 떨리는 건,

왜 일까.

 

 

5.

문이 열렸다가, 다시

닫히고.

객차는 다시 운행.

아직도, 내 앞에는 걔가.

교복을 보니, 다른 지구의 학교이다.

그런데, 왜. 나한테. 같은 학교도 아닌데.

아, 어느새 손이 하나 올라온다.

어떻게 뺐데. 아,

하얗고,

길고,

아름다운.

손이다.

처언천히, 내 얼굴로 오더니. 내

입술에,

쉿.

쉬잇.

이런게,

홀린다는 건가.

 

 

6.

덜컹.

덜컹덜컹.

객차의 흔들림에, 따라.

우리도,

같이

흔들린다.

...이자식

노렸다.

카베동보다는, 이거.

그냥 날 벽에 넣어놓고 껴안는 수준인데.

이자식, 날 그냥

오나홀로 쓰는건가.

기분이 되게 더러우면서, 또

묘하게

흥분된다.

내 허벅지와 엉덩이, 사이와 곁을 따라, 그의 뜨겁고 상당히

크은

것이 비벼진다.

그의 거칠고 조용한 신음이, 내 머리 위쪽으로 들려온다.

말도 한 마디 없이 들은 건 신음뿐.

용기를 내서 눈을 위로 봤더니,

아차.

말했잖아, 눈을 마주치면.

살육, 아니면

섹스.

흐으.

 

 

 

 

7.

그런데, 그때.

이번에 도착하는 역의 알림이 울리고, 그는.

칫,

하고 혀를 차더니. 어느새,

나갈 준비.

...이?

뭐야,

이렇게 간다고?

...이새끼

진짜 못된놈인데.

객차의 문은 열리고, 그에 맞춰서 침몰하는 배에서 쥐가 도망치듯.

우루루

인간들은 내린다. 그 아이도,

이렇게.

그냥, 가는 건가.

어제와 똑같은 오늘, 과 비슷한.

내일.

매일.

매일.

...

은

싫어.

 

 

 

8.

처음으로 보았다.

당황한듯한 표정, 흔들리는

눈빛.

뭐야,

귀엽잖아.

날 벽에 가두고 오나홀로 쓰시던 분은 어디갔나아요.

하얀 와이셔츠를 통해 잡은 그의 팔뚝, 마저

마르고, 가는 듯. 아마,

벗겨보면.

하야겠지.

그의

손처럼.

왜인지는 모르지만,

꿀꺽.

나의 목에 침이 넘어간다.

 

 

 

9.

하차.

하아.

차아.

자아.

내리기는 했는데,

어쩌지.

내가 내려야할 곳은 아닌데,

내려버렸다.

아니,

뻘쭘해서.

팔을 잡긴 잡았는데, 그렇게

계속 잡고 있다간, 내

심장이 먼저 터져버릴 것 같아서.

걔가 내려야 할 역의 바로 다음 역에, 내려버렸다.

팔은 계속 잡은채로.

순순히 끌려오는 너도, 뭐냐.

진짜, 모두

엉망이다.

이제, 더이상 속이는 것도 불가능.

어제와 같은 오늘은,

없다.

 

 

 

10.

여기는 전혀 와 본적이 없네.

매일, 매일 지나치는 곳이지만.

갈 곳이 아니니까, 가지 않는다.

마치, 헝거게임HungerGame의 구역들이 나뉘어져있는 듯.

우리는, 매일매일 갈 곳이 있고. 학교와 직장에서 허락되어야지만,

다른 곳에 갈 수 있다.

시간을,

저당잡힌 삶은.

기꺼이 스스로 찍는,

현대인들의 노예낙인.

그러고보니, 나.

오늘 학교

늦었다.

 

 

 

 

맥도날드.

[감사합니다. 맛있고 행복한 식사되십쇼~]

자본주의멘트와 함께, 빅맥세트

2개.

자리에 앉아서,

둘이.

우선,

먹자.

 

 

11.

[안 먹어?]

내가 우선 버거 하나 잡고 물었다.

냠냠.

뒤돌면 배고픈 건 당연.

나와 버거를 왔다갔다, 그의 눈이 흔들린다.

모야,

귀엽잖아.

지금까지, 한 마디도 안 하다니.

[말 못해? 그럼 내가 다 먹는다.]

[아뇨.]

오.

할 줄 아네.

나온 건 생각보다 미성.

굵은 목소리일줄 알았더니.

키만 먼저 컸나.

하얗고 가느다란 손가락이 트레이위의 감자튀김을 집어 입에 넣는다.

자근.

자근.

하응.

입술

이빨

손가락

감자튀김을 넣는데.

움직이는,

뺨

볼

살짝 보이는,

혀

넘어가는

목울대

흐으응...

나, 생각보다

변태인가.

 

 

12

그렇게 말도 없이, 빅맥세트는 사라졌고.

나는 후식으로 아이스크림

2개.

...내가 다 내는거냐.

[...저.]

오,

[왜?]

[신고... 하실거에요?]

어라.

뭘.

아.

지하철을 지금까지 생각하고 있었나, 그러고보니.

그랬네.

먹고있었더니, 이미

까먹었네.

데헷.

나 생각보다,

바보인가.

흐흠. 조금,

놀려줄까.

[뭘?]

[그거...있잖아요. 그거, 어.]

[뭐인지 말해줘야지, 하든지 말든지 하지.]

화난척 삐진척 뾰루퉁 얼굴로 입술을 내밀었더니, 그의 표정이 또

우물쭈물

아아

귀여워.

[저, 죄송해요. 저, 그런 거 안하는데. 그런데...]

아아

울것같네.

치명적이야.

안되겠다, 놀리는 건 그만해야지.

테이블 위에 오갈데없는 그의 손을 내 손으로 잡았다.

[오케오케. 괜찮아. 그럴 수도 있지, 응? 너 때에는 하루에 네댓번도 하니까. 참을 수 없었던거야, 응?]

나도, 무슨 말을 하는지...

그러고보니.

[너 몇 살이야?]

[열다섯이요.]

허걱.

[중학교 2학년?]

[네... 저번 주에. 전학왔어요. 형은, 몇 학년이에요? 형.. 맞죠?]

크윽.

[3학년.]

연하였나...

키부터 시작해서 모두 나보다 더,

큰데.

아아.

꿀리네, 이상한데서.

알 수 없이 안타까운 마음에, 아이스크림

한 수저

냠.

 

 

 

 

13.

처음 온 도시의 거리를, 하염없이.

걸었다.

둘이.

이럴 때면, 어디든지

갈 수 있을듯.

학교나,

직장이나.

어디에나, 매이지 않고. 자유로운,

토끼처럼, 강아지처럼.

어디든지.

뛰어갈 수 있을 듯.

하지만, 어느새

교복을 입은 우리 둘의 모습이 쇼핑윈도우에 비추어지고, 나는 또

깨닫는다.

주인이 없는 개는

격리되어서, 사살될 뿐이지.

 

 

 

14.

[형. 늦었네요.]

[뭐.]

[학교.]

[응. 그러네.]

[나, 처음이야. 학교 째는거.]

[나도. 이런 거 안 해. 나 이런 사람아니야 원래.]

[나도. 지하철에서 그런거 안해요. 오늘은... 몰라. 형 땜에.]

이자식이,

[뭐가 나땜에야. 지가 와서 비벼놓은주제에.]

[아니, 그게 아니라. 형이 너무... 그렇잔하요.]

[내가 뭐.]

[...섹시해.]

하악.

교복 안의 심장이, 또

좆이

뛰쳐나오려는 듯 하다.

어느 새, 팔뚝에서 손으로 내려와 잡고있는 손.

그러고보니, 자연스럽게 터치하고 있다. 내비치려는 듯,

소유욕을.

한산한 거리에는. 우리 둘만 존재하는 듯.

우리 둘만의, 세상이.

잠시나마, 그렇게.

 

 

15.

낯선 도시에서의 저녁 노을은, 마치

나 자신도 다른 사람인듯.

나도, 오늘의 내가

낯설다.

너도,

같은 마음일까.

[형. 오늘.. 즐거웠어요. 저. 행복케써.]

처음 온 도시에서 게임센터와 노래방, 책방과 젤리월드를 전전하고. 이미,

저녁.

학교에선 이미 집에 연락이 갔겠지. 일찍이 핸드폰을,

꺼두었다.

진짜, 일탈인가.

그냥, 하루의 일탈로

끝나는 걸까.

[응. 나도... 나...]

말을 잇지 못하고, 서로

그렇게

바라만 보았다.

어제와 다른 오늘이었지만, 오는

내일은 다시,

또다시

잿빛의

객차로.

모노-레일.

모노-라이프.

그렇게,

너는

하루의 신기루같이

나의 손에서,

떠나갔다.

 

 

 

 

14.

 

잿빛.

도시는 회색

잿빛.

모노톤의 콘트리트

빌딩 사이를 매우는 뿌연

미세먼지구름

스모그로 가득찬 도시의 인간은

마음조차

모노톤인듯

그리고...

[하이루. 또 보네요.]

뭐냐.

[너...]

아,

맞다.

똑같은 일상이라면, 당연히.

내 등교시간에,

너를 보겠지.

당연한 걸,

어제도 오늘도 또,

내일도.

[형, 우리 오늘 학교 끝나고 또 어디 가요. 나 사줘, 또. 먹고 싶은 거 있어.]

[야이씨, 나 거덜나겠다. 내 이번 달 용돈 어제 많이 썼어.]

[연하남 사귈려면 그정도는 투자해야지.]

이자식이...

능글능글한 그의 웃음과 함께, 그렇게

오늘부터

나의 매일은,

잿빛에서,

컬러풀

컬러풀 라이프.

나의 매일은,

너의 매일.

우리의

매일

 

 

 

 

매일,

매일.

 

 

 

***

오늘부터

1일.

 

***

 

 

 

FIN


End file.
